


Lab Tapes

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Frisk (Undertale), Masturbation, My First Smut, Orgasm, Sex Tapes, True Lab (Undertale), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Frisk finds some steamy tapes in the True Lab.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lab Tapes

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk, Chara, and to a degree, Asriel, are characters that you can get away with fudging the age and gender of at will.
> 
> Frisk is 18 and cis female in this fic.

Frisk wasn't sure what she was going to find in the true lab.

When Alphys said to come down there, she really wasn't sure what was going to happen. She certainly wasn't expecting to find half melting monster amalgamates wandering aimlessly around, casually hiding in plain sight.

She'll be having nightmares for weeks because of the Memoryheads. Something tucked her into one of the beds and she swore she heard it hum contently with three voices. There was something in the shower at the end of that hallway, but when she checked behind the curtains, it was just a key. 

She's found two of the keys she needs, she assures herself. All she has to do is find the rest of them and she can leave the lab behind her.

She reaches for a doorknob, looking over her shoulder for any amalgamates waiting to pop up at her out of nowhere, her pink tutu that she found in Waterfall flowing slightly under the air vents. It's not the most protective piece of gear she has, but she prefers it to the others despite her legs being more exposed. It offers her a personal comfort that she hasn't had since she fell underground.

When she opens the door, she is greeted by an unplacably familiar scent. On the far wall of the room sits a tv, a few shelves of vhs tapes sitting next to it. A couch sits in the middle of the room and there doesn't appear to be any amalgamates hiding in here. She closes the door behind her as she walks in, locking it for good measure.

Finally, a chance to breathe and not have those monsters breathing down her neck. She walks over to the shelves, curious as to if there's anything interesting to watch to pass some time.

She finds one that catches her eye, it has no title on it, but something draws her towards it. She places the VHS tape in the player, rewinding it for good measure. Her family used to have one before, well...

She doesn't like to think about that.

The player makes an audible click as the rewinding finishes, and she grabs the small remote on top of the machine and settles in to the couch. She might as well watch something while she's down here, maybe she could figure out what happened down here through them.

She presses play.

The static on the screen stabilizes into the image of the royal bedroom. Toriel lies on the bed in some revealing lingerie, whispering sweet nothings into the room. Frisk's glimmering gold eyes widen and her face bursts into a flaming blush as she realizes what she's found.

She found the royal sex tape.

Her blush only increases as Asgore comes into view of the camera. He's wearing exactly nothing. She can feel her panties grow slightly damp as she swallows thickly.

In the last timeline, she saw Toriel as a motherly figure after she fell Underground. Is it right to be watching this?

Fuck it, who know's how long it's been since she last got off.

She slowly slides her slim hand into her slightly dusty skirt and begins to tease the outside of her folds, not bothering to take anything off yet. She fantasizes about someone doing to her what Asgore is doing to Toriel while she runs her fingers in slow circles. 

When Asgore strips his wife, Frisk decides to strip as well. She unzips her skirt and tosses it over the side of the couch, immediately followed by her striped sweater, revealing her heart patterned rainbow bra. She can see the dark spot on her sky blue cotton panties where she's been wet for the last few minutes. She reaches around behind her and unclasps her bra, sliding it off in a seductive way despite being completely alone and letting her C cups breathe freely.

She deserves to feel cute for herself, if nothing else.

Finnally, she moves her hands to her panties. Grabbing them by the sides, she slides her wet panties off with a smooth trail of her slick dew faintly glistening in the light. She places all of her clothes hanging over the back of the couch before returning her attention to the video.

Her fingers return to her slit, slowly rubbing between her lips as she watches Toriel suck down Asgore's "spear of justice". Toriel's head bobs to a steady rhythm as Frisk starts circling around her clit, letting out a small moan. She massages one of her breasts with her free hand and circles her clit a little faster.

When Asgore inserts into Toriel, Frisk that as her cue to switch it up. She starts with one finger, prodding at her entrance and teasing her way in. With a small gasp, she slides her finger fully in and loosens her body. She sinks into the couch as she begins to massage her insides, letting out small breaths every so often.

Asgore thrusts harder, yet harder into Toriel as Frisk reaches deeper inside herself. Her fingers reach her g-spot and she begins to pay special attention to it, lingering on it with each pass. The deeper she reaches, the more she moans. The harder she thrusts, the louder she moans. She slowly begins picking up the pace while using her other hand to rub around her clit.

On the screen, Asgore lets out one hard final thrust as he cums deep inside Toriel. She watches as Toriel's back arches and her legs tighten around Asgore, shaking as they do so. Frisk moves her fingers faster, bringing her closer and closer to that edge. Eventually, Toriel's legs loosen their grip and fall to the sides as Asgore steps away to go grab something, leaving her pussy in clear view of the camera. With Asgore no longer inside her, a stream of cum begins steadily flowing out of Toriel.

The sight of Toriel's pussy leaking copious amounts of Asgore's thick, creamy cum sets Frisk over the edge. Her body jerks upwards and she lets out a loud moan as she cums, squirting her juices all over the floor. She convulses slightly as she catches her breath, her fingers dripping with her nectar.

She lies there for a few moments, catching her breath. She can't remember if she's ever cum that hard before, she doubts that she would be able to if she did. Her breathing is heavy and labored, her body is coated with a thin layer of sweat that makes her body seem to shine in the faint light. Her eyes drift down to the puddle that extends towards the tv and she notices that she actually hit the screen with her squirt.

If only she could find someone that could make her cum that much regularly, she'd be with them in a heartbeat and never leave.

Regaining her strength with a new vigor, she redresses herself. After clasping her bra back on, she notices a small dilemma. The skirt for the tutu she was wearing wouldn't hide how wet she was. It's a simple fix, she decides, and she puts on the shorts that she had on when she fell down there. Her shorts fit snugly on her ass, accentuating her curves. She throws her sweater back on and smiles to herself, feeling pleased with how she looks. Her hair is a slight mess, but it's been like that since she was being chased by Undyne.

Before she leaves, she ejects the tape from the player and stores it safely away in her bag.

She might need it later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, so please, if there's anything I can improve on, I'm taking constructive criticism.
> 
> And Yes, Frisk watched -and stole- the tape of the conception of Asriel.


End file.
